Mi Mujer problematica
by yuno-and-yin
Summary: Por fin sentimientos revelados. SHIKAINO


CAMI:HOLAAA! HOHOHO MICA NUESTRA PRIMERA HISTORIA! KYAAAAA! SIIII! HOHOHO QUE EMOSION!.

HOLA A TODOS ES NUESTRA PRIMERA HISTORIA ASI QUE ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE MI NOMBRE ES CAMI Y LA DUEÑA DE LA IDEA Y DE LA COMPU Y DE INTERNET OSEA DUEÑA DE MI UNIVERSO ES ES TAN TAN TAN MICA! /(*o*)/hohoho (aplauso, aplauso! (ºUº)/\se agrando mica jajajaja). BUENO NUESTRA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE LA PAREJA SHIKAINO! PORQUE NOS ENCANTA! SON TAN TIERNOS! (n/n). A MICA LE ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA ( creo yo (¬/¬) que esta obsesionada con ellos) BUENO A MI ME GUSTA TAMBIEN! *(^-^)*

MICA: ESTA HIJA DE SU…. ME ESTA CUEREANDO, NO LE AGAN CASO Y SI ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJA. POR CIERTO, NARUTO NO ES DE NUESTRA PROPIEDAD SINO QUE ES DE KISHIMOTO. ACEPTAMOS CRÍTICAS BUENAS Y MALAS, TAMBIEN IDEAS O PERSONAJES. Y SI ME DISCULPAN TENGO QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN [MIRO DE FORMA ASESINA Y EMPIESO A CORRETEAR A CAMI] VEN AQUÍ COBARDE!

Cami: KYAAAAA!(mierda!( x_x/)/ ayudaaaa! No me golpees! Kyaaaa!) .

SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS LAMENTO INFORMARLES LA MUERTE DE CAMI UNA GRAN COMEDIANTE QUE LLEGO A SU FIN EN MANOS DE MICA XP

Mica: PERDONEN A MI AMIGA ES ELGO MELODRAMATICA [AGARRANDO EL CUELLO DE LA REMERA DE CAMI DESDE ATRAS] Y TU CALLA QUE NO TE HE HECHO NADA PERVERTIDA. BUENO LES DEJO LA HISTORIA. YA AL FINAL DE TODO SI QUIEREN SABER VAN A VER COMO TERMINA ESTO [CON UN AURA ASESINA, ASUSTANDO MUCHO A CAMI]

UNA MISION PROBLEMÁTICA

No seria una misión muy sencilla, entregar un pergamino muy importante a Suna y menos aun siendo perseguidos por los de la niebla, abría que tener sumo cuidado con las emboscadas.

Aun así el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho tenía el apoyo de Naruto y Asuma.

Narración de Shikamaru:

Íbamos por el bosque con Asuma-sensei como líder, hasta que nos emboscaron unos shinobi de la aldea de la niebla, estaban por todas partes. De inmediato nos pusimos en formación de combate, -Sepárense- grito asuma desaparecen siendo perseguido por tres shinobi. Cada uno de nosotros se fue por diferentes caminos suiendo perseguidos también por tres shinobi. (fin de la narración de Shikamaru)

Después de una dura batalla, nos encontramos a Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto y Asuma algo agotados. En eso Shikamaru se da cuenta de que falta un miembrodel equipo -¿Dónde esta Ino?- pregunta un muy preocupado nara, hace un par de horas que se separaron para el combate y aun no aparecia, era algo preocupante ya que las técnicas de la yamanaka requerían una segunda persona para la protección de su cuerpo. En eso todos se miran entre ellos de manera precupada y deciden ir a buscarla, desapareciendo así en una nube de humo.

En otro lugar:

Se encontraba Ino Yamanaka muy agotada, con el nivel de chakra bajo, aun peleando con los tres shinobi "si no ago. algo ahora, me van a matar en unos minutos" penso la muy mal herida rubia al darse cuenta que las opciones se le habían terminado. Y los shinobi no tardaron en darse cuenta de su situación, uno de ellos le lansa un kunai el cual ino no puede esquivar a tiempo, siendo herida gravemente y callendo de rrodollas al piso con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su hombro derecho*el cual es el que esta herido*. La chica esta conciente de su estado pero ya no resistió la agonia y el dolor, a punto de desmayarse, lo ultimo que logro ver fue a Shikamaru luchando contre los ninjas de la niebla.

Narracion de Shikamaru:

Al terminar de luchar con los ninjas busque con la mirada a ino, la encontré en muy mal estado, su herida era grave y su cituacion se agravaba mas aun mas con correr de los minutos, todo su cuerpo estaba herido, no pude evitar reprocharme el averla dejado sola sabiendo que sus jutsus necesitaba de mi ayuda, me sentí un completo Baka. De pronto el gemido de dolor de ino me trajo de vuelta a la realidad. No perdí mas tiempo y la cargue en mi espalda para llevarla a algún lugar seguro para poder curar sus heridas y debía apresurarme mas ya que una tormenta se asercaba "que problemática misión, aun no entiendo por que Tsunade-sama nos envio a nosotros sabien lo peligroso que resultaría todo esto" pense con fastidio.

Una hora después, que me pareció una esternidad, encontré una cueva. Me comunique con los demás a través de mi comunicador, les informe sobre mi ubicación y sobre el estado de ino.(Fin de la narración de Shikamaru)

Narración de Asuma:

Habiamos llegado a donde estaba Shikamaru, realmente me preocupe por el estado en que se encontraba Ino. No era la chica que alegre y escandalosa que yo siempre veía, tenia bastantes vendas y estas estaban teñidas de un rojo carmesí.

No pude evitar sonreír inconscientemente al ver como Shikamaru la atendía de forma nervisa, quien diría que el cobarde y el mas vago de la aldea de Konoha se enamoraría de; según el Nara, la mas problemática y mandona Ino Yamanaka. Quién diría que Shikamaru terminaría igual que su padre (Fin de la narración de Asuma)

Unas horas después:

Todos descansaban alrededor de la fogata, esperando a que la rubia despertara. –Oye Shikamaru– dice Naruto en tono divertido. -¿Que?- responde el mencionado con tono desinteresado.-¿Qué hiciste con Ino mientras no estábamos dettebayo?- pregunta el portador del kyubi con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro. En seguida el rostro del Nara enrojeció haciendo competencia con un tomate-¿A-a q-que t-te r-refieres b-baka?-tartamudeo rojo de la pena "menos mal que Ino está inconsciente, que problemático es Naruto" pensó aliviado. –Ya sabes a que me refiero dettebayo- dijo el Uzumaki aun con su sonrisa pervertida, lo que puso mucho más nervioso al domador de sombras, no entendía el por que de las preguntas de Naruto y para ser sinceros Shikamaru se empezaba a incomodar mucho con el tema.-Tsk,no hice nada baka, solo cure las heridas que problemático-le responde frotando su nuca nervioso, murmurando lo ultimo. Chouji y Asuma miraban con una sonrisa divertidos aquel espectáculo, hasta que de repente se escuchan los quejidos de cierta rubia, lo cual hace que todos volteen a verla sorprendidos.- ¿Q-que m-me paso?-dice confundida y adolorida Ino frotándose levemente la cabeza. En ese momento todos se levantaron para ver el estado de su amiga, menos Shikamaru el cual quedo parado en estado de shock al ver a su amiga despierta. Asuma le respondió su anterior pregunta,-Shikamaru te trago aquí para curarte, luego de encontrarse muy mal herida después de la batalla- le respondió tranquilamente. Shikamaru al oír su nombre salió de su shock para acercarse también y sentar junto a los demás. Ino no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el seño y sentirse mal por ser un estorbo en la misión, Shikamaru no pudo evitar fijarse en la expresión de la ojiazul "¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué en sus ojos hay tristeza y frustración?" pensaba algo abatido, para luego ocurrírsele una idea.-¿Vamos a tomar turnos para la vigilancia?- pregunto Chouji para cambiar de tema porque él también se avía dado cuenta de la expresión de su amiga. Entonces Asuma le respondió-Hai y también para cuidar a Ino. El primero será Shikamaru, le sigue Chouji, después Naruto y por ultimo yo ¿Alguna objeción?- pregunto con su tono siempre calmo. –No Asuma-sensei- dijeron todo al unisonó, aunque la vos de cierta rubia sonó algo apagada. –Ok. Entonces todos, menos Shikamaru, a dormir porque mañana temprano partimos hacia Konoha- dijo Asuma, para luego dirigirse a Ino –Ino descansa bien y espero que mañana puedas caminar- a lo cual la rubia solo asintió desganada.

Una hora después:

Todos dormían, mientras cierto Nara intentaba concentrarse en su tarea, pero la imagen de la expresión de Ino no salía de su mente no podía evitar sentirse tan culpable por la situación de su rubia amiga, sentía que debía hablar con ella al respecto,¿ pero como?, no era sencillo para un tipo como el hablar con las chicas y menos aun si se trataba de Ino…, Ino…, Ino… era lo único que tenia en su mente. Suspiro derrotado, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Ino. Mientras esta le estaba dando la espalda todavía despierta y sin percatarse de la presencia del Nara.

-A-a… I-Ino…?- balbuceo Shikamaru mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la rubia, la cual se exalto por la repentina presencia del Nara e intento reprimir un gemido de dolor sin éxito alguno el cual llego a los oídos de Shika. Se sentó lentamente, para no lastimarse más de lo que ya estaba, y le prestó atención a la persona que le había llamado.

-¿Qué sucede Shikamaru?-pregunta la Ino con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

-A-a… bueno… pues… solo quiero saber cómo estabas y eso tks! Que problemático!- resoplo fastidiado. Ino noto el fastidio de su amigo, pero solo agacho la mirada y respondió con una mentira –Descuida… no es nada, me recupero rápido y además ya no siento casi dolor- su rostro ya no se podía ocultar su angustia y depresión, ella siempre se sintió una molestia en el equipo. El morocho noto su expresión, no podía dejarla así, él debía decirle la verdad a su "amiga" pero unas dudas aparecieron en su mente y ¿si se terminaba su amistad? El no quería eso, pero entre eso y verla triste prefería toda la vida decirle la verdad. Suspiro, armándose de valor, lo primero que tenia que hacer era hacer que lo mirara*ya que esta tenia la vista baja y se negaba a mirarle a los ojos* y evitar que desviara la vista.

-Oye Ino… mírame- toma su mentón y lo alza con suavidad para poder ver su rostro el cual estaba totalmente ruborizado, él no pudo evitar tomar el mismo color de fuego que su amiga – quiero que sepas que no creo que seas una molestia, es mas nadie cree que lo seas- cada palabra que salía de la boca de Shikamaru hacia que el corazón de Ino se acelerara mas y mas – tu eres un punto clave en nuestro equipo- seguía hablando el domador de sombra con cada ves mas rubor en su rostro – tu siempre nos haces los días más interesantes, más alegre…!- Ino estaba realmente atónita y nerviosa, estaban realmente cerca –además seria aburrido estar sin ti…- agacha la mirada un momento y la vuelve a alzar –y yo … realmente no podría estar sin ti MI mujer problemática- sus corazones se aceleraron al máximo. Ino estaba sorprendida pero no quería que ese hermoso momento se terminara, apoya sus manos en el pecho de Shikamaru para poder sostenerse, mientras sus cuerpo se acercaban sus bocas estaban aun más cerca, sus ojos se cerraron con suavidad a tener el rostro de Shika frente a ella y pudo sentir sus suaves labios apoyándose sobre los suyos…

Epilogo:

Todos se levantaron temprano y fueron a despertar a Ino, pero había algo que extraño a Asuma, a Naruto y a Chouji. Y eso era no solo la sonrisa de Shikamaru sino también su buen humor, pero no preguntaron nada.

Momentos después:

Iban saltando de rama a rama, Shikamaru con Ino en la espalda ya que no podía caminar bien, y en eso Naruto de puro chismoso pregunto –¿Paso algo anoche que no sepamos?- pregunto. Ino sonrió y dijo –Digamos que no solo arreglamos unos problemas sino que también me conseguí un novio ¿Verdad Mi Shika-kun?- dijo tiernamente y con una sonrisa. _Ino… Tienes razón MI mujer problemática- le respondió de la misma manera. Asuma sonrió levemente mientras que Naruto sonrió de manera zorruna , mientras que Chouji sonrió y dijo- Quien diría que Shikamaru Nara terminaría igual que su padre- con tono divertido. Ino sonrió abiertamente con la cara totalmente sonrojada, mientras que Shikamaru se sonrojo totalmente y sonrió levemente. "Tienes razón Chouji y ahora que lo pienso ya sé porque mi papa se caso con mi mama, una mujer muy problemática"

Cami: MIERDAAA! MICA ES FUERTE PERO YO TENGO MOVIMIENTOS NINJAS (encerio? (-_-)u definitivamente seguro muero en manos de mica) PUEDO PERSUADIRLA DANDOLE UN BAILESITO (~º-º)~ ULA ULA ULA ( y mica que tal mi baile de perdón? (g_g)/ di que te gustooo )

Mica: CAMI… [UN AURA ASESINA LA RODEA] ESCUCHAME PERVERTIDA LOCA TE PERDONO SI ME DAS… [EL FONDO SE VUELVE COLORIDO] UINA TORTA JEJEJEJEJE

Cami: UN TORTA…. [·_·]/ SI! UNA DE CHOCOLATE!

Mica: SIIIIII [ABRAZA A CAMI COMO NIÑA PEQUEÑA]

Mica y Cami: kyaaaaaa[abrazadas como estúpidas las dos] jajajajaaj

Mica: BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY JEJEJEJE (mucha tele) NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA. SALUDA PERVERTIDA

Cami: SALUDO LOCA! Y SALUDOS A TODOS TAMBIEN LEEAN LA PROXIMA TAMBIEN!


End file.
